


DreamSMP Thought Dump!

by Shmin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dead Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Everything is platonic and/or familial, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gaslighting, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Humor, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmin/pseuds/Shmin
Summary: Bunch o’ ‘ol thought dumps and Twitter things!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch, Eret & Wilbur Soot, Everyone & Everyone, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Introduction

Bunch o’ DSMP things ranging from: 

Character analysis  
Character headcanons  
Possible plot lines  
Lots of SBI because I am indeed a Sleepytwt main  
More things I can’t think of because I’m writing this while watching Ranboo

Probably won’t write too much about the Dream Team unless someone informs me of all plot lines involving them (+Punz but I might start binging this streams because I’m interested in his character)

This I mainly to gather all my thoughts and I might write out some oneshots based on these because I have many thoughts!!


	2. I Believe in Philza Minecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going off about Philza Minecraft and other SBI things :)

Philza Minecraft has the potential to be the most powerful character on the DSMP and no one else has realized this as far as I know  


This especially applies as a threat to Dream so I’ll be writing this to be against Dream.

Before this continues!  
 _ **THIS IS ALL ROLEPLAY DO NOT ATTACK ANYONE FOR ANYTHING IN THE ROLEPLAY OR FOR THEIR INTERPRETATIONS ON THE PLOT**_  


First, there are a few people who I’d consider OP and above the rest PVP wise and those are:   
Dream   
Techno   
Awesamdude   
(Potentially) Phil

Punz could also fit but more on that after I binge his VODs, I’m sure he’s exceptional at PvP and definitely has the armor and such but he works under Dream which hinders what he can or cannot do a ton

Phil is definitely a person who, like Sam and Techno, would grind for hours on end. This time, though, he has prowess in Redstone and the help of Techno to aid him in beefing up. Both putting him as potentially one of the most dangerous players as he’ll easily propel to the top materially.

He also has a ton of connections.

Obviously, he and Techno go all the way back to SMP Earth days and are brothers in arms to the grave. With only one life, Techno is sure to jump in front of danger for Phil at any given moment. Especially when Techno, himself, has 3 lives plus a totem of undying. (Techno on one life is a different thing but we all know Technoblade never dies)   
  
On the other hand, Awesamdude has held same wavering allegiances. (This is what I’ve heard so correct me if I’m wrong)   
  
He’d gotten attached to Tommy and Tubbo, one of which is I think canonically Phil’s son. Sam has a niche for protecting, sheltering, and protecting the weak and Tommy is absolutely at one of his weakest as far as Sam knows.

Canonically, the last time they interacted was his gift to Tommy in exile. If he sees the almighty Dream threatening a child and his father his morals would take over and he’d side with them. Plus, Dream is one of his main threats as the most stubborn on taking control of all the land. This goes against the Badland’s goal; meanwhile, Antarctic Anarchists don’t care as long as there isn’t a government.

Dealing with Dream first is much smarter as getting the AA to chill after the government and Dream abolished could lead them into a false sense of normality, allowing the Badlands to claim all land.

That’s a different plotline to be discussed once I figure out the egg plot line.

Anyway, Phil is also the only man to ever wrangle SBI together. This is something Dream has failed to do.

Phil has heavy connections to all members of SBI in canon; father of two and inseparable brethren with Techno. Ghostbur is honking immortal, besides the fact that salty liquids melts him, Tommy gained a new resentment toward Dream, and Techno perhaps realizing that Dream’s acting as a tyrannical ruler.   
  
Your resident homeless man is in trouble if he pisses off Phil which will probably happen once he learns that he traumatized his only living son left.

Philza Minecraft is so powerful you don’t understand, this isn’t even the extent of it.

Ranboo is biased to Phil, having saved him from losing many valuables and also from losing a life. Fundy loves Phil because of their moments spent bonding and we all know that fear is the greatest motivator and a disappointed Phil is the scariest thing in existence.

Phil is someone with a lot of charisma in that he seems to take a fatherly tone to those around him and gets along with everyone pretty well. He could probably convince Fundy and Tubbo to team with Techno to take down Dream, maybe not Quackity but compromise and lying always exists.

Ideas are coming in as I’m writing this so I will now write an essay on all of Phil’s relations to other SMP members because Philza Minecraft deserves so much better

Canonically, Wilbur and, I think, Tommy are his sons.   
  
Wilbur is dead asf, but it was obvious he yearned for Phil’s validation because, y’know, father and son. Phil berating and shaming Wilbur for his actions after exile was definitely one of many things that pushed Wilbur over the edge. If anyone were to stick by Wilbur’s side, he thought it’d be his own father.

Sidetracked, but this is also why I believe he was so attached to Techno in the plot and only has good memories with him. Techno was the only one who supported Wilbur’s actions throughout (source: Wilbur saying something about blowing up L’Manburg and everyone but Techno speaking out against the idea and then Wilbur asking Techno, specifically, what he thought of it and cheering when Techno supported the idea)

Wilbur wanted validation that those who ‘betrayed’ him didn’t do it because of him, and he got that in Techno. Techno always validated him in his ideals

Back to Philza Minecraft

Anyway, most of the rest of my thought dump on their last moments together before Ghostbur are put into that one fic I wrote.

Onto Ghostbur!!   
  
I love him so much so sorry if I ramble on him a lot.

Clearly, erasing all the bad memories has regressed him into a childlike state although he can still comprehend complex thoughts. All his development through bad experiences and learning through them were lost so he gained a childlike naïvety and outlook on the world. This being proven by him thinking Phil sneaking off to check on Techno during the kidnapping was a game of hide and seek and many other factors.

Ghostbur will have a huge bais to Phil. Phil being his father and the one to finally end Alivebur, the latter being a happy memory for Ghostbur. He also dotes on the ghost a ton so Ghostbur will have many happy memories of his father.

Also, Phil and Ghostbur interactions are great I love them so much his giggles are really cute I want to hug him he’s so sad. Of anyone of the cast, Ghostbur will probably vent to Phil between Phil being able to understand how difficult it is to be a father and having been from Ghostbur for all his life and afterlife.

Please, link me any content of these two or just Ghostbur I adore this character so much he’s so dear to me

Techno and Phil have written SMP Earth into canon, but only the Antarctic Empire parts I’m assuming. This makes them, alongside possibly the DTeam, one of the longest lasting friends in the plot.   
  
“For you, the world, Phil” and all that, they have a clear deep past which etched one another in each other’s souls. Platonic soulmates pog!! They’re strong allies with a friendship built through blood and war, making them practically inseperable. Even when Techno’s character goes off the hinge, Phil becomes the ultimate Techno apologist and takes his side.

This man would never betray Techno and plot-wise it doesn’t make sense don’t you dare even try to contradict me. Did you see the first Saint-Malo trial? Phil remained at Techno’s side and was willing to suffer the consequences for doing so. He does the same in the DreamSMP, I will go down with this duo istg

Onto Fundy!!   
  
Fundy obviously shows an attachment to Phil; having lacked a father figure in his life, he latched onto grandpa Philza because he manages to adopt every sad child in existence and now he’s actually related to the sad child he adopted. This time, though, Phil had actually spent time with Fundy and didn’t baby him. He held Fundy accountable while also doting on him just a bit.

He also said he still loved Phil even after the Butcher Army put Phil on house arrect (we’re gonna ignore the “you’re dead to me” from Phil I’m pretty sure Fundy didn’t acknowledge it that much, unsure though)

Sad child that’s attached to Phil #4 is definitely going to want Phil’s validation due to Wilbur’s piss poor parenting skills

Who’s sad child #3 you ask? Tubbo, the child whom was literally left in a box on the side of the road for the Minecraft-Soot-Innit family to unofficially adopt.

There’s a really good thread on Twitter explaining all of Tubbo’s grievances in life and it’s a really good read!

[ https://twitter.com/wilbzrs/status/1343333357762080769 ](https://twitter.com/wilbzrs/status/1343333357762080769)

I digress, I realized I said this would be something related to Techno’s and Tommy’s streams but I just wrote about Philza Minecraft so oops

There are just so many possibilities with how much broader streams are with the amount of perspectives there are with everyone being very very gray. I can’t possibly keep up with so many streams so I’m trusting Twitter and Tumblr (bad ideas)   
  
I am an SBI apologist though so I can and will write sympathetic SBI, sorry Tubbo apologists I’ll try to cater to you and consider him sometimes I promise

My imagination is off the wall bonkers at all times so if there’s any thoughts you have please tell!! I’m always excited to hear about other POVs and thoughts on anything!


	3. Differing Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I become a Techno apologist for several paragraphs

In today’s Ted Talk I will be talking about different perspectives and Techno’s character in the DSMP

  
  
_**Keep in mind this is all roleplay so chill** _

I’ve read so many paragraphs analyzing his character that I’ve formed an amalgamation of them in my mind but the main one I wish to source is:

[ https://www.reddit.com/r/dreamsmp/comments/klgnob/opinion_technos_character_is_written_as_ambiguous/ ](https://www.reddit.com/r/dreamsmp/comments/klgnob/opinion_technos_character_is_written_as_ambiguous/)

I am very biased and have only watched Techno’s, Phil’s, and Tommy’s perspectives thus far but I know very well that Tubbo shouldn’t get the flack he does.

Personally, I believe that Techno believes that Tubbo is a wrongen because of the points the original poster listed (Executing Techno without trial, lying about said trial in the first place, exiling Tommy, being the definition of everything Techno is against, etc.).

Although, I also believe he purposefully exaggerates this and tries to speak over Tubbo’s defenses. Tubbo is easily the only person who could possibly get Tommy to rejoin L’Manburg and leave Techno, if Tommy learns the truth then that’d paint a bad light on Techno as someone who’s against his ex-best friend.

Expanding on this, the execution speaks differently depending on who you watch/favor. From Techno’s perspective, after months of peaceful retirement; Tubbo’s government storms his land, try to kill him, hold Carl hostage, force him to give all his items, ‘kidnap’ him, tell him he’s to be put on trial, and gets executed without said trial taking place. He stated on his way home that he would take his revenge for they had not only tried to unjustly kill him but also hurt those close to him.

From Tubbo's perspective, he’s a 16-year-old president whose people already are miffed at him for trying his best to work for his country (exiling Tommy) and Quackity and Fundy push the idea of killing Techno over and over until he accepts. He accepts because he wants his people to be happy, that’s his job as president. Tubbo was executed by Techno once before and even though he easily forgave him, Techno also assisted in blowing up L’Manburg and many other deaths.

They both see one another as the ‘bad guy’ but both seem to believe their actions are justified.

With the immense tension leading to lack of communication, Tommy would definitely take Tubbo’s place and call Techno a filthy traitor, just like Dream, etc. He also has an extensive history of screaming over those who he opposes because, as Tommy says regarding himself, “I’m always right”

Also, “Techno, in that act, was trying to save Tommy from falling back into the illusion that everything was okay.”   
  
This quote from their analysis reminds me of a grievance I have with the plot line of Techno betraying Tommy:   
  
I swear if Tommy is betrayed again I’m going to offer the writer a dead horse to beat instead of using this plotline again let the child have one single ally that won’t betray him please

Give Tommy the Philza to his Techno, the Techno to his Wilbur, the original SBI are just one pact please let him join good god

Also, at this point, everyone expects Techno to betray Tommy if you’re not biased to/maining Techno’s perspective. I’d still cry but ngl my immediate reaction would be leaning back in my chair and going ‘there he goes, we can’t have one good thing in this damn smp can we?’

Moving on!

I’ll be honest, I thought Techno was hiding his plot to destroy New L’Manburg in order to use Tommy for what he wanted and then blatantly going against what Tommy wanted. The theory of him waiting for Tommy possibly turning around on his ideals is plausible, though, but these characters have such a long history of betrayal I doubt it.

Regarding the favor, I’m partial to the theory that Techno used the favor as bluffing to get a closer look into Dream’s plans. I believe that Techno knew Dream wouldn’t want to use his favor from Techno on getting Tommy, Dream’s character is confident and most likely believes he can regain control over Tommy. So, by offering to trade in the favor, Techno can see if Dream has any big plans or if he doesn’t need Techno at all.

Techno now knows that Dream needs him in order to fulfill his plans, this also acts as an easy end to the interaction as Dream leaves noting he doesn’t need to use the favor so he guessed he could let them go.

Off the rails but I find it a great plot point that the almighty and powerful Dream is canonically cowering in fear at a pig and a child

I’d also like to address something I found quite interesting! A comment on the post I linked stated, “tommy is one of the most powerful people on the server, because dream has made him that way. this makes tommy a dangerous item. whoever has tommy, also has power. some will use it for good and others for evil. techno is trying to keep tommy for either good or evil and we dont know which yet. but as of right now, all we know is that techno is keeping tommy in order to keep the power.” by u/jumpyjuli

Tommy has been figured out to be a great threat: he’s good at PvP, he doesn’t listen to anyone but himself, he’s extremely unpredictable, he’s the cause of most of the server’s conflicts, etc.

I think this nicely reflects Techno’s character during Pogtopia; whoever had them by their side had power and is an immediate threat.

Techno was used in war, giving everyone armor and the materials to even give Pogtopia a fighting chance, and then those who knew he was an anarchist forming another government in front of his eyes. Tommy is used now, with such an unpredictable leverage point against the god of the server you’re immediately put at an advantage. Tommy is betrayed by literally everyone though so he’s just speedrunning bad relations and getting betrayed at this point.

Yeah, anyway, everyone noticed the cool parallel between Dream stepping between Phil’s kids and Techno stepping between Mother Gothel and Rapunzel rerun.

My mind immediately wandered to Techno’s cape dramatically swishing as he moved in front of Tommy. This scene was promptly made so much cooler once I watched Tommy’s point of view and realized Techno pointed his crossbow directly at Dream and basically acted as a meat shield.

I also noticed that both Wilbur and Tommy were holding up their shields and I’m such a sucker for parallels between siblings/parents and kids reflecting one another’s actions because they looked up to/learned from one another growing up.

Speaking of Wilbur, I’ve noticed that he’s one of the few people on the server who have actively tried to get everyone to stop screaming over one another instead of participating in the screaming. Definitely, he’s participated in the screaming over others but during the trial before the election began I noticed him trying to sort things out. 

He’d always been the one to sort out issues between people when he was president. I think this is what made him one of the most effective presidents of the 3 we’ve seen for L’Manburg/New L’Manburg/Manburg thus far.

Schlatt never sorted out these things and essentially let them play out if he didn’t have to get involved or never sought to compromise and stuck to his own side. Tubbo has stuck up for himself more as president which is excellent but he has shown to give in when he’s being pressured to, I wouldn’t add peer because he’s a child president why tf did they let the child be president??

Wilbur, on the other hand, was frequently called upon to settle arguments and when he took a side he also tried to compromise with the opposing one. He used logic and reasoning to argue, or tried his best but you can’t really do much when Tommy’s your right-hand man. This may or may not have caused many conflicts but he also had the happiest reign as there were 2 clear sides everyone was happy to pick from.

In return, he was one of the crappiest fathers of the SMP to the degree that I’d even put him under whoever Tubbo’s parents are. At least they knew they couldn’t handle him and didn’t try to falsely redeem themselves while ignoring all their wrongdoings

Lack of communication or miscommunication irks me so much that I automatically go into extensive detail about everything and ramble as to avoid it so although I adore Ghostbur I despise him ignoring Fundy’s pleads to talk things out fully

Back to the original topic, the varying perspectives of what each character’s actions mean to tell about them really comes to attention after the Pogtopia vs Manburg arc ends. I think this puts a clear disparity between the past three presidents of L’Manburg: Wilbur leading with two clear and mostly equal sides (ignoring neutral members which there will always be), Schlatt reigning nearly everyone against him, and Tubbo with so many varying sides that even if you tried to only watch one character’s perspective you’re still unsure what the honk their real intentions may be.

It’s also a cool reflection to the growing amount of people writing the plot over time!

I could go on and on about the different ways many actions can be seen, even before the main arc which introduced this key factor.

To leave on a good note! Tomorrow will be something Ghostbur-centric no matter if it’s a fic or one of these lmao

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably post something in a few hours based on Techno’s and Tommy’s most recent stream together!


End file.
